Clothes dryers in use today are generally constructed utilizing front and rear bulkheads for mounting the drum for rotation and for supporting certain related parts of the dryer. The bulkheads are enclosed on all sides by a cabinet fabricated to a rectangular figure approaching a cube. The air utilized in drying is inspirited into the lower portion of the dryer and circulated into the back via duct work then through the drum and exhausted at the front of the drum. Moisture laden air from the drum is discharged into duct work that usually exits at the rear wall of the dryer cabinet.